soupbowl_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Supah.exe's Discord Server
The First Server The Alpha In June of 2016, Supah.exe made his Discord account. At the time if you wanted to talk to your friends you talked to them through an app called Skype. But Skype had a big problem, you couldn't talk to people in a server. Now there was group chats but not servers in the same vain of the ones on Discord. But Supah really wanted to talk to his growing fanbase. So in July of 2016, White in the midst of the Left Behind Collab (The First collab on his channel), Supah created a server on discord named "Supah.exe's Fan Server". And announced his server in a livestream, which caused hundreds of his fans to join the server. Some of the original people in the server were; Doctorks , Pixel Frosty, Claydohmations (CDM), CypherDoesMC, and Collin. The Problem The server was filled with aspiring animators and the original animators, and put them all in one place. The server was amazing, but there was a problem. A problem that would lead to its eventual downfall. The server was toxic. Even in the beginning the server had a huge problem with drama. At first it was a few select individuals. One of these individuals was a person named Shin Godzilla (Known as Vincent at the time). one thing he did was faking his suicide. The server took it seriously and tried to convince him not to do it. Even though Shin was a parasite, the community still cared about him. But later on Shin came back and said it was a prank. This pissed the community off. He begged for forgiveness which we did but the damage was done. He kept doing bad things afterwards. Leading to him being kicked multiple times and his eventual ban. The Omega Even though Shin was at the forefront of the drama, the whole server was toxic. Which took a tole on every person in there. No one wanted to be in the server anymore and people just kept leaving and joining over and over again. No one was happy. But the person who took the biggest hit was Supah . His server, once so amazing and filled with great animators, devolved into a drama filled TMZ lookalike. So in February 20th of 2017 (7 months after the server was made) it was sadly, but ultimately, deleted. But this was not the end. The Second Server Promising Beginnings February 21th of 2017, a day after the old one was deleted, the new one was made. The new server was named "Supah.exe Fans 2 Crap Sequel" and with its creation, hope came to the community. Would the new server learn from its mistakes and not become as toxic as the old? Well no, not for the first part of the server's history. The server obviously wasn't as bad as the old from the outset. Actually it never became as bad as the old server. The toxic people of the old either left (E.G Shin) or grew up. So gradually it became better. Not to say drama never came back. Oh it did, and it came back in full force. The Hurricane June of 2017, Hurricane season arrived, Now for most people in the States that isn't something to worry about. But what people forget is Supah lived in Puerto Rico. So when Hurricane Harvey and Irma arrived, it came with destruction and destroyed the majority of Puerto Rico's infrastructure. Leaving Supah busy, so he left the server for a bit, and transfered his ownership to Aqua, his girlfriend. But nothing else changed, the mods held majority power and things were fine, for now. When It Rains It Pours During Supah's absence a man named Scotty became mod. Brian , Arachnaut , Zerg, and ℬʆʊḕ hated this, in their eyes it was an abuse for power and claimed Scotty wasn't fit to become Mod. While other mods (E.G Tyrell and Matty) supported the decision. And eventually even Aqua defended the decision, escalating things to a substantial degree. The server was split and there was no end in sight, that was until Supah came back. And when he did many moderators were demoted and some stepped down. Eli, Eli, lama sabachthani? In Feburary of 2018, Sammy broke up with Elkav and started dating a person named Miles. And was called out for basically cheating on Elkav. it wasn't a big issue but it lead to big consequences. Miles and Sammy freaked out and started insulting Supah and the community as a whole. Supah broke down and froze the server while he would create a new server that would be limited to a small group of people named the Creation Station, while the old server would get a new owner and be renovated. Two candidates were selected (Brian and Cobalt) with the winner being Cobalt. With his arrival some members left (E.G Doctorks) not happy with the changes being made with the server. Either way Cobalt renovated the server. New rules were added with weird, be yet stupid, requirements for Animator roles (Originality clause was stupid, not the Good animator clause). Can You Hear Your People's Cry? After pressure from the Community (Mostly the Moderators) Supah came back, and so he got rid of the Creation Station (and Arachnaut deleted the Creation Station 2) to try to bring all the attention back into the soup bowl. Now some people left for good at this point (E.G XLCreeper, now known as Legomenon) but mostly the community came back into the one server. So Supah started to rule over his forsaken server. The server in its current state (2/8/19) is in peace. And the future is looking bright.